1. Field
Embodiments described generally relate to compositions of hydrophobizing agents and stabilizers and methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of engineered lignocellulose composites, such as flakeboard, waferboard, particleboard, and oriented strand board are known and used in construction applications. These composite products are prepared by applying adhesives to lignocellulosic particles, chips, or fibers and forming them into the desired composite through application of heat and pressure. Small amounts of hydrophobizing agents, commonly applied as an emulsion, are used to improve the moisture resistance of the lignocellulosic materials. Known emulsions include slack wax, fatty acid soaps, and non-ionic emulsifiers.
These emulsions, however, have drawbacks. For example, these emulsions often include hydrophilic stabilizers that impart water to the lignocellulose materials, which can make production more difficult and interfere with the properties of the composite product. There can also be a lack of compatibility between the emulsions and the adhesives used to bind the lignocellulosic materials, which can cause de-emulsification and/or plugging of manufacturing lines.
There is a need, therefore, for improved compositions containing hydrophobizing agents and stabilizers for use with composite lignocellulose products.